Watashi no Tenshi
by Rena Sabaku no
Summary: Sasuke no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos, en verdad lo que estaba frente a el era un ángel , o solo una broma de Itachi Y que consecuencias le traerá al Uchiha...:SasuNaruFem: capitulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** posible lemon en los próximos capítulos** Declaimer:**Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic.

**Watashi no Tenshi**

_Rena Sabaku no_

Capitulo 1: Una historia que marco la vida 

Sus profundos ojos negros recorrían asombrado la hermosa silueta que se asomaba en su ventana. En sus cortos quince años nunca había visto a una criatura tan magnífica como la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su mamá cuando era un niño le había comentado sobre esos seres aparecían solo a personas de buen corazón.

Eso le parecía imposible, no es que sea una persona mala solo que se le hacía extraño ver "eso", de tantas personas en el mundo, lo habían escogido a él.

Seguramente es una broma de Itachi, a su hermano siempre le gustaba tomarle el pelo, si debió ser eso, ahora mismo iría donde su hermano para decirle que su broma había sido muy tonta.

Se puso de pie tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza, estaba a punto de abrirla, pero una voz melodiosa, hiso que volteara.

— Te vas a ir, sin decir nada —dijo a modo divertido, mirando al joven de ojos negros.

—Que se supone que quieres que te diga —comento despreocupado y estaba extrañado por la forma en cómo se expresaba esa criatura.

—No seas grosero —reclamó. —No deberías expresarte hacia mí así, puedo hacer que Monogoto no kami-sama te castigue por hablarme de esa forma.

—Creo que ya es hora de que paren la broma, no es gracioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cual es la broma?—cerro los ojos ante el comentario del chico. —Un momento tú te estás refiriendo a dos, pero no veo a otra persona, aparte de nosotros ¡Valla ahora sí que me confundí!

— Si esto no es una broma, que se supone que está pasando—dijo mirando confundido a la criatura. — ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido?

—Mira yo también estoy confundida, no recuerdo como llegue aquí, y respecto a quién soy, pues me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, uno de los nueve ángeles más poderosos de Monogoto no kami-sama, soy la guardiana más poderosa de los siete, represento al ángel que cuida al zorro, ahora que ya sabes quién soy, dime quien eres; siento mucha curiosidad.

— Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, soy un shinobi de quince años, tengo un hermano mayor de veinte años; y no es que sea grosero pero puedo creer lo que me dices, no existen los ángeles, eso eran cuentos de mi madre que me decía para dormir cuando era un niño, además no creo que seas tan poderosa como dices, pareces débil.

—Antes que nada joven Uchiha, no soy débil, pelearía contigo pero Monogoto no kami-sama se molestaría conmigo si intento matar a un humano, mi deber como ángel es proteger a los humanos y guiarlos por el buen camino.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin creerte.

—Vaya si que es eres un problema, que tal si te hago volar, seguro piensas que estas alas son falsas, te vas a dar cuenta que no miento.

—Si logras hacerme volar, te creeré.

—Que estamos esperando, ven dame la mano.

Sasuke tomo la mano de aquella criatura que decía ser un ángel, era muy suave, era como tocar una tela de seda fina, le gustaba la suavidad de esa mano, este pensamiento hiso que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por la voz de aquella criatura de manos suaves.

— ¿Qué te parece la vista joven Uchiha?

—Ah…— arqueo la ceja, y de repente dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no estaba pisando tierra, sino estaba en el cielo en los brazos de aquella criatura, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, tenía que aceptar la derrota por lo que dijo. —Si eres un ángel.

—Te lo dije pero el señor incrédulo decía lo contrario, bueno ahora que si me crees vamos a tu casa.

—Hum —asintió con la cabeza

Naruko se dirigió con dirección a la casa del joven Uchiha, le parecía que el joven era un chico raro, incrédulo, pero le agradaba su compañía, por ahora eso no era tan importante, lo que si era importante ahora es, ¿Dónde pasaría la noche?, y la que le causaba preocupación era ¿Cómo regresaría al cielo?, extrañaba el cielo, ahí estaban sus amigos, no sabía cómo llegar ahí, de repente con el tiempo hallaría la forma, y si no tenía que quedarse con el joven Uchiha.

Movió su cabeza a los lados y fijo su vista en la ventana del cuarto del joven Uchiha. Lo bajo con cuidado de que no se lastimara, después entro ella. Le pediría al joven Uchiha, que si se podía quedar por un tiempo.

—Joven Uchiha…—llamó, captando la atención del mencionado

—Si Tenshi-sama —comento en forma divertida

—Puedo pedirte un favor.

—Un ángel pidiendo un favor a un humano común y corriente, eso es nuevo.

—No estoy hablando en broma, es algo serio —reclamó un poco enfadada. —No quiero discutir contigo a sí que lo diré, necesito un lugar para quedarme hasta que pueda volver al cielo, así que has sido escogido como la persona que me brindara cobijo.

—Y quieres que me sienta alagado por eso — dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba molesta por su comentario. —Era una broma Tenshi-sama, si puedes quedarte, pero tienes que aportar algo a la casa, ya sabes dinero, no puedo mantenerte yo solo, así que inventaremos una historia para que puedas convertirte en Genin y poder irte a misiones y ganar dinero como ninja ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Cómo ninja? En todos estos años no ce como ser un ninja pero, lo intentaré con tal de poder tener un lugar donde comer y dormir, y bueno, ¿Cuál será la historia?—pregunto curiosa

—Eso lo pensare mañana con mi hermano Itachi, el será el único que sabrá que eres un ángel aparte de mi persona, no se te ocurra decirle a otra persona, sería malo si alguien se enterase, entendiste.

—Si si ya entendí.

—Una cosa más, siento curiosidad por saberlo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Aunque no lo creas tengo cinco mil ochocientos noventa y un años, que vendrían a ser dieciséis años humanos, eso quiere decir que soy mayor que tu por un año.

—No es por un año, es por más de mil años.

—Lo sé, aunque no lo paresco, y bien si no es mucha molestia ¿Donde voy a dormir?

—Puedes dormir en mi futón, yo dormiré en la sala no te preocupes por eso.

—Sasuke no es necesario, duerme conmigo, yo no tengo ningún problema, además no creo que te atrevas a hacerme algo malo, confió en ti.

—Confías en un extraño, quien sabe de repente esta no es mi verdadera cara y te pueda hacer daño, y si no fuera así no podría dormir, tus alas ocupan mucho espacio Tenshi-sama.

—Puedo ver atreves de las almas, soy un ángel recuerdas, y no veo nada impuro en ti, y si es por mis alas… —dijo cerrando los ojos y puso sus manos en forma de paloma y al instante desaparecieron sus alas y su coronilla quedando en forma humana. —No hay problema, ahora estoy en modo humano y podemos dormir juntos, no permitiría que alguien tuviera mal sueño por mi culpa.

—Aún pienso que está mal, pero veo que eres muy terca y amargada y no quiero discutir, así que acepto Tenshi-sama.

—Que gracioso Sasuke, ven a dormir antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan buena.

—Está bien, dejare de molestarte por ahora, yo también estoy cansado.

Sasuke y Naruko se acostaron en el futón. Naruko se quedo dormida al instante, había tenido un día agotador; mientras que Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que tenia frente a él, era un ángel, aunque pareciese mentira, no lo era, en verdad estaba en su futón con un ángel real y era una ángel muy bonita, tenía sus cabellos color oro regados por la almohada, su piel era blanca y en sus mejillas tenía unas peculiares marquitas, que le hacía parecer un gato, sus labios eran rosados y podía escuchar su respiración, en verdad el ángel que tenía a su lado, era muy bonito, acaso le gustaba, no solo era por el momento, lo mejor ahora es dormir; Sasuke cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo su día había cambiado repentinamente, para después quedarse dormido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, los pájaros cantaban melodías muy hermosas, asiendo que despertaran a Sasuke, el mencionado abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió un peso que estaba sobre su brazo, volteo ligeramente su rostro y vio que Naruko, estaba sobre su brazo, entonces lo de ayer no fue un sueño pensó, en realidad aquella muchacha si era un ángel, intento sacar su brazo, sin resultado alguno.

De un momento a otro, se sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, giro su rostro y encontró a su hermano Itachi, que lo miraba fijamente y en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa.

Sasuke tenía que aclarar las cosas, tenía que decir que no era lo que pensaba, pero su hermano le gano en hablar.

—Veo que no desperdicias tú tiempo, Sasuke — menciono de una manera sorprendida.

—No es lo que tú piensas Itachi — dijo preocupado por la situación. —En verdad te lo iba a decir hoy, todo tiene una explicación.

—Eso espero Sasuke, te espero en la sala ahora, a ti y a esa chica.

—Así será Itachi.

Cuando Itachi se retiro, Sasuke trato de sacar su brazo, esta vez con éxito, ese movimiento hiso que Naruko se despertara, la joven abrió sus ojos color cielo, encontrándose con unos ojos negros, paso sus manos por los sus ojos, aun tenia sueño, le iba a pedir explicaciones al joven Uchiha, pero al notar que en su cara que algo no andaba bien, espero a que él dijera algo pero no lo hiso, así que ella era la que tenía que hablar.

—Joven Uchiha, paso algo malo — menciono con preocupación

—Si paso algo, mi hermano piensa que pase la noche contigo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué pensó eso?

—Pensó eso porque me encontró dormido contigo sobre mi brazo — comentó señalando su brazo — Y ahora, quiere que le dé explicaciones.

—Vaya, cuanto lo siento, perdóname por dormir sobre tu brazo pensé que eras uno de mis peluches, y también perdóname por traerte problemas a tu casa, de verdad lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso Tenshi-sama, después de todo mi hermano tenía que saber que estabas aquí, aunque se entero de una forma que no era la esperada.

—Joven Uchiha, será mejor ir ahora y explicarle lo que en verdad paso; a tu hermano.

— Eso es justamente lo que te iba a decir ahora, es más, mi hermano nos está esperando.

—Entones vamos joven Uchiha.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la sala, Naruko en el camino se dio cuenta de que la casa del joven Uchiha era muy bonita, las paredes eran de color marrón, dándole un toque misterioso y elegante, vio también que habían adornos y cuadros de paisajes caóticos y hermosos; fue saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar que ya se encontraban en la sala, dentro de la sala, vio a un chico muy pareció al joven Uchiha, era obvio que era su hermano.

El hermano del joven Uchiha, era muy apuesto, tenía los ojos negros y unas margas en las mejillas, su cabello a diferencia de su hermano que lo tenía corto, este lo tenía largo y amarrado con una coleta baja.

Recordó que estaba ahí, con el joven Uchiha para explicarle sobre el malentendido, pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

—Itachi, como te dije aquí estamos y yo te explicare lo que pasa.

—Muy bien te escucho, pero antes quiero saber quién es esa muchachita que esta a tu lado— menciono en forma despectiva.

—No soy ninguna muchachita —interrumpió Naruko. — Si me vuelves a decir así hare que Monogoto no kami-sama te castigue.

— Cálmate quieres, y por favor Itachi no le hagas enojar es muy irritante.

—Está bien, solo era una broma.

—Bien; esta chica que ves aquí se llama Naruko Uzumaki—dijo señalándola. — no es una chica cualquiera, es un ángel de Monogoto no kami-sama, la verdad es que no ce porque está aquí, ella dice que tampoco lo sabe, así que está perdida por así decirlo, y va estar aquí por un tiempo hasta que pueda volver al cielo.

—En serio quieres que me crea ese cuento de que ella es un ángel, los ángeles no existen, eso era un cuento que nos contaba mamá, cuando éramos unos niños —alzó una ceja, en un gesto entre burlón e incrédulo

—Yo también creí eso al principio hermano, pero luego cambie de parecer cuando me hiso volar.

—Eso si no me lo creo, ni siquiera tiene alas, de verdad piensas que caeré en el juego, dime de una vez que es tu novia y que estuvieron asiendo cosas anoche.

—Sin duda alguna eres un grosero como tu hermano —dijo Naruko molesta por la acusación del Uchiha mayor. —Para tu información, yo no estuve asiendo esas cosas con él, ni mucho menos es mi novio, y si es por lo de mis alas observa muy bien. — mencionó cerrando los ojos y asiendo una figura de una paloma con las manos y al instante aparecieron sus alas y coronilla. — Creo que merezco una disculpa.

Itachi se quedo sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, en verdad un ángel estaba con ellos y estaba frente a sus ojos. Esta vez, el se había equivocado, su hermano tenía razón, esa muchacha era un ángel, debería disculparse no quería recibir el castigo de un ser divino.

Agacho su cabeza y dijo:

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderla Naruko-sama.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa, quien pensaría que mi hermano pidiera perdón de esa forma —hablo sorprendido al ver como su hermano agachaba su cabeza y pedía disculpa.

—Disculpas aceptadas, bueno no te quedes ahí agachado, vamos a conversar. —sonrió de una manera que la hacía ver muy amable

—Está bien…—se quedo sin palabras al notar lo bonita que se veía con esa sonrisa.

—No te quedes ahí mirándome, acaso tengo monos en la cara —comento divertida.

—Lo siento, es que eres muy bonita…—sus palabras salieron sin pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo?...—mirando sonrojada a Itachi. —Esto…gracias.

—Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías y vamos a inventar un pretexto sobre la llegada de Tenshi-sama —hablo por fin Sasuke, un poco molesto, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Tienes razón Sasuke; hay que crear una historia para decirle a la Hokage-sama —seguía sin apartar la vista de la nueva visitante.

—Entonces que podemos decir sobre mi llegada jóvenes Uchiha.

—Antes que nada, tienes que llamarnos por nuestros nombres, yo soy Sasuke y el es Itachi, así no sospecharan nada, entendido.

—No me digas "entendido"—asiendo unas comillas con las manos. — y les permito a ambos que me digan Naruko.

—Está bien Naruko—asintió Itachi sonriendo

—He estado pensando y la mejor historia que se me ocurre es esta escuchen que no la volveré a repetir.

—Muy bien Sasuke —dijeron ambos con desganados.

—Vamos a decir que Naruko es la hija de uno de los amigos de nuestros difuntos padres y que se está quedando porque sus padres han fallecido de una enfermedad, y no tiene donde quedarse y los Uchiha amablemente le han ofrecido cobijo en nuestra casa. ¿Qué les parece?

—A mi me convenció, ¿A ti Itachi?— sonrió amablemente.

—A mí también me parece que la historia está bien, es mejor ir ahora donde la Hokage-sama, antes de que te arresten por venir a la aldea sin permiso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Itachi; vamos ahora mismo antes de que sea tarde —contesto Sasuke mirando a Naruko.

—Está bien — hablo un poco aburrida.

Todos los que se encontraban, salieron de la casa. Notaron que varias personas del clan Uchiha los miraban extrañados, pero eso no les importó en lo más mínimo, siguieron caminando con dirección a la torre Hokage, por suerte no se habían cruzado con ningún conocido, significaba que el tiempo andaba a su favor, ya que se ahorrarían las explicaciones.

Naruko se encontraba en su forma humana, se puso a pensar que lo mejor es que nadie sepa quién es en verdad. No le gustaba mentir, porque aquel que mentía era castigado por Monogoto no kami-sama, pero esta vez era una excepción, sabía que si le decía algo sobre quién era, le podían ver como una especie de premio que alguien quiere conseguir, por querer tener más poder, lo mejor en estos casos es hacer caso a las indicaciones de Sasuke.

La mirada de Naruko se dirigió a los alrededores, podía ver que era una aldea tranquila, y muy amable al ver a las personas. Quería tener más amigos, aparte de Sasuke e Itachi, quizás con el tiempo podría tener amigos, en el cielo ella solía jugar con Gaara, su mejor amigo, y cantaba con el viejo Killer Be, y hablaba con Yugito sobre cosas de chicas y bueno así con los demás.

Ahora estaba sola en una aldea que no conocía, no tenía muchos amigos, le agradaba la compañía de los Uchiha, pero quería ir donde Monogoto no kami-sama.

Repentinamente fue alejándose de sus pensamientos y regreso a la realidad, donde estaba caminando entre los dos Uchiha, ingresaron a una especie de torre, supuso que era la torre Hokage, de la que tanto hablaban Sasuke e Itachi. En la entrada habían dos hombres con el mismo uniforme color verde; Sasuke les explico que deseaban ver a la Hokage, ellos permitieron el paso, sin dejar de mirar a Naruko, caminaron por los pasillos, hasta quedar frente a una puerta, Itachi toco la puerta con elegancia, se escucho un leve "adelante", abrieron la puerta y vio que se encontraban dos mujeres.

Una de ellas era rubia y tenía el cabello amarrado en dos colas bajas, su rostro era muy fino, en su frente tenía una especie de rombo de color morado, ojos marrones y tenía una esbelta figura; la otra era de cabellos negros cortos, era muy bonita, tenía un rostro femenino, andaba con una yukata azulina.

La rubia, al igual que la pelinegra se sorprendieron al ver a Naruko, supuso que los Uchiha venían a verla para hablar sobre la muchacha, ella sentía curiosidad, así que fue ella la que empezó con la charla.

—Y bien Sasuke e Itachi, por lo que veo han venido a hablar sobre la muchacha — miro a Naruko fijamente

—Tiene usted la razón Tsunade-sama, hemos venido por eso —menciono Itachi

—Tsunade-sama, ¡Pero mire que bonita es la muchacha!, ¿Cómo te llamas?— interrumpió la pelinegra

— ¡Shizune!, es imposible que estés seria — arqueo la ceja molesta.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama.

—Pues si quieren saber mi nombre, se los diré, me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, un gusto en conocerlas— hablo por fin la Uzumaki, al ver la discusión de ambas.

—Naruko, un gusto en conocerte,…espera un momento —se paró de su asiento sorprendida, y pregunto alterada — ¿Eres una Uzumaki?

—Si lo soy, ¿Acaso usted me conoce?—pregunto curiosa, noto como al escuchar esto Itachi y Sasuke se tensaron.

— ¿A caso tú has conocido a Mito Uzumaki? —se puso un poco tensa, ya que quería oír la respuesta.

—Tú estás hablando de Mito-sama, si la conozco es como una abuela para mí, escuche que ella se había ido con un joven muy apuesto, y se había quedado con él para formar una familia, ella en donde vivo es como un ejemplo a seguir ya que Monogoto no kami-sama, prohibía el amor entre un humano y un…

—Naruko creo que ya estás dando demasiados detalles de tu vida personal —interrumpió Sasuke algo nervioso, ya que no quería que la Hokage se diera cuenta de que algo es sospechoso.

—No Sasuke, esto es de demasiada importancia para mí, ya que Mito Uzumaki, es mi abuela, esposa del primer Hokage de Konoha, y solo los de mi clan sabíamos que mi abuela Mito era uno de los nueve ángeles que tenían en su poder al zorro y tengo curiosidad en saber dónde está, ya que se que los ángeles son seres inmortales.

— Sasuke, Tsunade-sama ya sabe, lo descubrió, deja que Naruko siga con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tienes razón Itachi, al parecer la Hokage también esta involucrada en esto, puedes seguir con tu relato Naruko. —mirando a Naruko algo frustrado.

—Como decía, Monogoto no kami-sama prohibía el amor entre un humano y un ángel, Mito–sama, violo las reglas y se enamoro de un humano, pero a cambio fue muy feliz con el humano que escogió vivir su vida, fue cuando dejo el cielo; fue muy feliz ,tuvieron hijos a los cuales se les concedió dones, pero paso el tiempo y el compañero de Mito-sama, se hacía más viejo, y murió, Mito-sama cayó en una enorme tristeza, para esa época sus hijos ya eran mayores y decidió hablar sobre esto con sus hijos, sus hijos aceptaron que su madre vuelva a su hogar el cielo y le dijeron a los nietos de Mito-sama que se había muerto. Fue cuando volvió al cielo, ella pidió que le extrajeran el zorro que tenía en su interior, y se lo pasaran a otro ángel, esto significaba la muerte de Mito-sama, ya que la única forma de matar a un ángel que guarda en su interior a una bestia, era extrayéndola, fue cuando alistaron la extracción y Monogoto no kami-sama, escuchó sus últimas palabras, ella le pidió que por favor permita el amor entre humanos y ángeles y le entrego un pergamino, dijo que solo lo podía abrir la próxima guardiana, Monogoto no kami-sama, le concedió su voluntad, en ese momento fue cuando le dieron aquel pergamino a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, ella era la próxima guardiana del zorro.

—A sí que, fue así como murió mi abuela, vaya que historia, recuerdo a mi abuela, era muy amable y era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rojizo —comento con una mirada de tristeza — Naruko, recuerdo que interrumpí tu presentación, puedes proseguir.

—No ce preocupe, eso era un tema serio, bueno como le dije me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, tercera guardiana de la bestia Zorro, y por lo tanto uno de los nueve ángeles más poderosos de Monogoto no kami-sama.

— ¿Y que paso con tu madre Naruko, ella también era la guardiana así dijiste?— miró a Naruko con curiosidad

—Así es mi madre era la segunda guardiana, es una larga historia, y no quisiera aburrirla con mi historia.

—No me aburres, es más siento curiosidad…—hablo la rubia, miró a Naruko y supuso que no quería hablar sobre la muerte de su madre. — Pero si te incomoda no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

—No ce preocupe por eso, hace mucho tiempo supere la muerte de mis padres — sonrió a la Hokage. —Yo pensé que la aburriría, pero veo que está interesada por la historia, se la contare para no dejarla con la curiosidad.

—No aburriría con una historia como esa, cuéntame tengo curiosidad.

—Bien, empecemos por el principio, la bestia del zorro, es naturalmente una bestia nacida en el infierno junto con las otro ocho bestias que quedan, en total son nueve, hace unos cien mil años, estas bestias escaparon del infierno y generaron el caos en el mundo de los humanos, como ustedes saben los ángeles nos preocupamos por el bienestar de la humanidad, asi que un grupo de cien ángeles, fueron hacia el mundo humano y lucharon contra estas bestias, la guerra duro ciento tres años, en ese tiempo un nueve ángeles idearon un plan, ese plan era de sellarlos en el cuerpo de un ángel, para que no causen más daño a la humanidad, uno de ellos era Mito-sama, ella era la más fuerte, era la única capaz de sellar al más poderoso de todos el zorro de nueve colas, y así se hiso.

—Valla, entonces mi abuela era muy poderosa, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo de tu madre? —pregunto la rubia interesada en la historia.

—Tsunade-sama muestre un poco de sensibilidad con su comentario —regaño Shizune a su maestra por su comentario

—No se preocupe, no me tome a mal el comentario, y con respecto a lo de mi madre, le digo que tiene que ver mucho y se dará cuenta el porqué, voy a seguir con la historia, después de que Mito-sama decida extraer el zorro de su cuerpo, el demonio paso al cuerpo de mi madre, poco después de esto, mi madre se enamoro de uno de los ángeles más veloces, ese era mi padre Minato Namisake, ambos eran muy felices, se casaron y me tuvieron a mí, el día de mi nacimiento fue uno de los días que marcaron la historia en el cielo, los demonios querían tener a su demonio zorro devuelta y sabían que mi madre no era tan fuerte como Mito-sama a la hora de dar a luz, así que planearon una emboscada el día de mi nacimiento, y eso fue lo que paso, mis padres trataron de protegerme y se desato una guerra, ese día el demonio zorro logro salir del cuerpo de mi madre, pero no causo su muerte, el demonio llego donde yo me encontraba y estuvo a punto de matarme a un bebe, pero mis padres se interpusieron y los mato, con la guardiana muerta Monogoto no kami-sama, tuvo que sellar al instante al demonio en mi cuerpo, todos los ángeles nos veían como unos héroes, y eso fue lo que paso, la verdad nunca pude ver a mis padres, por eso cuando crecí Monogoto no kami-sama, me entrego un retrato de ambos y siempre lo llevo conmigo, junto con el pergamino que dejo Mito-sama.

—Que historia tan conmovedora, tus padres enserio te querían mucho Naruko —miró a Naruko con compresión

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, tuviste unos buenos padres Naruko— hablo por fin Sasuke.

—Yo también lo creo así, ellos te quieren más que su propia vida —atinó a decir el Uchiha mayor.

—Tenias unos padres encantadores, ellos si te querían mucho —dijo Shizune mirando a Naruko

—Yo también pienso eso, agradezco a Monogoto no kami-sama, por haberme dado a los mejores padres del mundo. — sonrió sinceramente Naruko.

—Esta conversación se queda entre nosotros, nadie más debe saber que Naruko es un ángel guardián, y una cosa más ye so va para ti Sasuke. —señalo descaradamente al más joven de los Uchiha. — No seas grosero con Naruko, lo digo porque te conozco, acuérdate que ella es una deidad, trátala con respeto, además ella es como una familiar mía, ya que tiene algo que ver con mi abuela, entendiste.

—Si Tsunade-sama no se preocupe no seré grosero con Tenshi-sama — alzo la ceja en modo de burla.

— ¿Tenshi-sama?, veo que te lo tomas enserio Sasuke, pero no le digas así cuando estén con los demás ninjas.

—Tsunade-sama no le haga caso a Sasuke, me dice Tenshi-sama, para fastidiarme, pero no le diga nada ya sé cómo darle su merecido —rió Naruko

—Ya es tarde Tsunade-sama nos estamos retirando — dijo Sasuke extrañado por el comentario de Naruko, que era eso de darle su merecido, ya arreglarían las cosas en su casa.

—Con su permiso Tsunade-sama —hablo el mayor de los Uchiha

—Nos vemos Tsunade-sama — sonrió alegremente la rubia con marcas en las mejillas

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruko salieron de la oficina Hokage, caminaron por los pasillos, y finalmente salieron del lugar, recorrieron nuevamente la aldea con camino a la casa de los Uchiha.

En el camino todo estaba normal, nadie hablaba, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que venia detrás de ellos, esta voz llamaba a Sasuke. Naruko vio como Sasuke fruncía el ceño al escuchar a la voz, supuso que ha Sasuke no le agradaba mucho la persona que lo estaba llamando, los tres voltearon y vieron que era una chica de cabello rosado, piel blanca, ojos jade muy bonitos, tenía una vestimenta ninja color rosa oscuro. No sabía quién era y tenía curiosidad por saberlo, vio como la chica peli rosada estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

— ¿Que quieres Sakura? —dijo desganado

—Esto…—titubeaba al hablar—Sasuke-kun venia a preguntarte si quieres venir a almorzar conmigo.

—Lo siento Sakura, ahora estoy ocupado —miro a Naruko.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es ella? —señalo a Naruko curiosa

—Se llama Naruko, es una amiga mía y también de Itachi —apunto a su hermano y al el mismo — Se va a quedar con nosotros por un buen tiempo.

—Una amiga tuya…—un tic apareció en su cabeza, al parecer no le agradaba la muchacha — y se quedara en tu casa…

—Así es, y si me disculpas ando un poco ocupado, nos vemos —hablo sin mirar a Sakura, jalando levemente a Naruko para irse.

Cuando Sasuke se fue de la vista de Sakura, Itachi comento algo.

—Sasuke ella no es la chica que anda enamorada de ti —hablo divertido, sabía que a su hermano le fastidiaba que le molestaran con ella.

—Itachi si quieres hacer que me enfade, lo lograste, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me fastidien con ella. —comento con fastidio al comentario de su hermano.

—Sasuke, tienes una chica que te ama, que suerte —le sonrió a Sasuke.

—No es suerte Naruko, ella no es la única hay mas chicas, son muy pegajosas, y eso me irrita, y no están enamoradas de mí, están obsesionadas lo cual es diferente —hablo Sasuke, asiéndole entender a Naruko que no era algo de que sentirse afortunado.

— Esta bien debe ser como tu dices, yo nunca lo he vivido, supongo que no soy tan bonita— cerro los ojos con decepción — pero no es que te ofenda ni nada por el estilo, pero no se qué te ven, serás simpático, pero eres grosero y eso también va para ti Itachi.

—Naruko, perdóname si alguna vez te ofendí, no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí, pero con respecto a tu belleza eres muy bonita —le sonrió a Naruko.

—Gracias Itachi —se sonrojo por el comentario del mayor— Está bien ahora tengo una buena imagen de ti.

—Te compro con un cumplido, si que eres fácil de complacer Tenshi-sama y no respondo a lo que me dijiste no quiero discutir ahora —

—No me compro con un cumplido Sasuke, le perdone porque se disculpo conmigo nuevamente —miro a Sasuke fijamente, quería fastidiarlo a si que hablo nuevamente —A caso no será que estas celosito Sasuke.

—No estoy celoso de una dobe como tú —aparto la mirada, no sabía por qué, pero sabía que la muchacha tenia la razón.

—Ya paren de pelear los dos —hablo Itachi amablemente.

—Si parecemos unos niños, pero esto no se queda así, ya verás en cuando lleguemos Sasuke —

—Como digas dobe —

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola!, este capítulo me quedo largo, pero espero que lo disfruten bastante, a mi me gusta mucho el Naruko x Sasuke, asi que me anime a escribir uno sobre eso, si tienes duda, alguna corrección, no dudes en ponerlo en un review o mandármelo por mensaje privado, ojala lo disfrutes.

Se agradecen los reviews y ¡nos vemos en los próximos capítulos! Un beso.


	2. Las tormentas no son tan malas

Advertencias: posible lemon en los próximos capítulos Declaimer:Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic.

**Watashi no Tenshi**

_Rena Sabaku no_

**Capitulo 1: Las tormentas no son tan malas**

— ¡No! No, no y no, no quiero usar eso Sasuke —hiso un puchero infantil para darle a conocer su disgusto al pelinegro.

—No entiendo de que te quejas yo no noto nada malo —hablo sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

—Pues yo sí, y mírame cuando te hablo que no sabes que es de mala educación NO MIRAR A LAS DEIDADES CUANDO ESTAS TE HABLAN —resaltó lo último, haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de revisar sus pergaminos muy incomodo.

—Y a ti no te enseñaron a no ser inoportuna cuando las personas están ocupadas —La miro con sus profundos ojos negros asiéndole notar su molestia.

—…—Silencio, eso es lo que abundó en la habitación donde estaban, la rubia no atinó a decir nada más, ya no quería decir nada fuera de lugar que irritara al pelinegro, pero lo hacía más por Monogoto no kami-sama quizá la castigaría por ofender a los humanos.

—Si no puedes decir nada, entonces no te quejes —le alzo la voz y retomó a sus actividades para luego decir —Si no te gusta pues que pena, confórmate y deja de molestarme.

No aguantó más tenía que decirlo ahora, esta vez no le importaría el castigo de Monogoto no Kami-sama —Sasuke…eres un…—

—Si vas a gritar por ahí está la puerta—señaló —lo único que quiero es dejar escuchar tu irritante voz Naruko.

—Ya basta Sasuke, estas siendo muy grosero —intervino Itachi, que hace unos momentos regreso de una misión para encontrarse con una pelea.

— ¿De qué lado estas hermano?— preguntó el Uchiha menor molesto por la intromisión de su hermano.

—Del lado de la educación y el respeto, Sasuke —respondió el mayor dejando muy molesto a su hermano menor con su respuesta.

—Estas insinuando que no tengo educación ni respeto, Itachi —golpeó la mesa, "_eso es el colmo, mi propio hermano diciéndome que soy una persona sin principios_" pensó para sí mismo.

—Yo jamás dije eso Sasuke, que tú te sientas así es muy diferente—lo miró divertido, sabía que su hermano se encontraba muy encolerizado, recordó a la otra persona que era parte de la discusión y se volteó a mirar a Naruko que se encontraba en un aura envuelta llena de enojo, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo y le dijo —Naruko-sama será mejor que salgamos de aquí, vamos a la cocina hoy prepararé la cena.

—Está bien Itachi —salió de la habitación sin antes darle una mirada de enojo a Sasuke.

Después de verificar que Naruko salió de la habitación, miró a su hermano y le dijo —Sasuke, se que estás preocupado por tu ingreso a la raíz Ambu, pero creo que no debes de desfogártelas con Naruko.

El menor solo dejo escuchar un "Hmph" como respuesta a lo que el mayor solo sonrió, sabía que su hermano no era una persona mala y no tenía intención de ofender a Naruko. "¡Itachi!" un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la revoltosa ángel que lo llamaba desde la cocina un "Ya voy" salió de sus labios, para después dirigirse a su destino, ya le preguntaría después a la rubia cual había sido la razón por la que discutía con su hermano, ya que su hermanito no le diría nada, con lo reservado que es, pero por ahora se preocuparía por hacer la cena, hoy le tocaba a él y tenía hambre, la misión que había hecho no era nada fácil.

**Watashi no Tenshi .:. Sasuke x Naruko .:. Rena Sabaku no**

—Ya es la décima vez… creo que deberías rendirte…Sakura— palmeo suavemente la espalda de la muchacha de ojos jade.

—Pero…yo lo amo mucho Ino—se seco las lágrimas con el pañuelo de su mejor amiga.

—Ya lo sé, pero si esos sentimientos no son correspondidos no podrás hacer nada Sakura —miro a su amiga que seguía llorando —Yo me di cuenta de eso Sakura ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, aún lo recuerdo… cuando éramos niñas ambas estábamos enamoradas de Sasuke-kun y peleábamos pero un día tu llegaste y…

—Te dije que ya no lo amaba— interrumpió a su amiga para seguir—fue a los catorce años, como olvidarlo, a esa edad me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sasuke-kun no era nada más que una simple atracción e ilusión de la infancia y que habían personas a tu alrededor que te pueden hacer feliz.

—Lo mío es diferente—habló Sakura recuperada, con una voz firme dijo—yo sí estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun… y también se que el algún día va a corresponder a mis sentimientos solo hay que darle tiempo.

—Por Kami-sama Sakura, me preocupas —miró a la peli rosa —que pasaría si Sasuke encuentra a otra chica dime ¿Qué harás? No te vas a quedar ahí sola esperando a por él.

—No creo que él se enamore de ninguna chica, ni siquiera tiene amigas…—paró de seco y recordó lo que había pasado…

_Flash Back_

— _¿Que quieres Sakura? —dijo desganado_

—_Esto…—titubeaba al hablar—Sasuke-kun venia a preguntarte si quieres venir a almorzar conmigo._

—_Lo siento Sakura, ahora estoy ocupado —miro a Naruko._

—_Por cierto ¿Quién es ella? —señalo a Naruko curiosa_

—_Se llama Naruko, es una amiga mía y también de Itachi —apunto a su hermano y al el mismo — Se va a quedar con nosotros por un buen tiempo._

_End Flash Back_

—Sakura… ¡Sakura!— gritó la rubia para sacar del trance a su amiga.

—Creo que me equivoque.

—De que hablas Sakura — Ino no entendía a que se refería Sakura — ¿Qué te equivocaste?

—Hablar contigo fue la mejor cosa que pude hacer en este momento, gracias Ino —sus ojos seguían idos parecía que no presto atención a lo que le pregunto su amiga.

—Oh… está bien Sakura —en su mirada notaba la confusión ¿a qué se refería su amiga?, creo que las hormonas la están afectando.

—Bueno ya nos vemos después —se despidió la peli rosa alegremente de su confundida amiga con una sonrisa. "_Tal vez la amiga de Sasuke, la tal Nasuko o Naruko como se llamara no sabía que se había metido con la persona equivocada, esa chica que decía ser "la amiga" de su amado estaba corriendo peligro, ¿Qué acaso no sabía de lo que era capaz ella por Sasuke?, había hecho todo lo posible para poder espantar a las rivales en todo este tiempo, y esta vez no sería la excepción, la guerra recién comienza Naruko"_ pensó para sí misma. Alzó la mano ya a lo lejos y miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba su amiga para decirle "Mañana te visitare en tu florería".

La rubia no sabía que se traía entre manos su amiga pero esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, escucho a lo lejos el grito de su amiga a lo que ella respondió con una linda y cálida sonrisa, ojala su querida amiga no cometa un grave error.

**Watashi no Tenshi .:. Sasuke x Naruko .:. Rena Sabaku no**

—Así que fue por eso —puso sus dedos en su barbilla.

—Sí sé que es algo tonto pero enserio ni siquiera me puedo mover mucho, tengo miedo de que se me vea todo, era mejor mi túnica larga de ángel —se rasco la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

—Pero sabes que con eso no te podrás mover nada, además las kunoichis de ahora usan eso y no tienes por qué avergonzarte —sonrió el pelinegro mayor, a veces hablar con Naruko le daba la certeza de hablar con una niña de 6 años y no de ¿16? Bueno más o menos porque sabía que tenía cinco mil ochocientos noventa y un años o así le comentó su hermano.

—Tienes razón aunque la falda sea muy corta no creo que se veo todo ¿no?

—No te preocupes no se ve absolutamente nada que no se deba ver.

—Gracias Itachi, siempre me haces sentir mejor —le dedico una gran sonrisa —Entonces creo que discutí con Sasuke por gusto.

—No te culpes ya que no era la manera de contestarte como él lo hizo, está un poco estresado con lo de entrar a la raíz Ambu.

— ¿Eso es importante? —preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—Sí que lo es, todos estos últimos diez años su objetivo es pertenecer a la raíz como yo, ese es su sueño.

—Itachi, sabes aunque me digas que no yo igual me siento culpable, sabes ahora que lo pienso fui muy desconsiderada y quisiera llevarme bien con él déjame prepararle algo.

—No tienes la culpa pero no te lo impediré Naruko-sama ya que eres muy terca—sonrió—adelante ya termine de preparar la cena, tu puedes preparar la bebida.

—Me parece bien.

En la cocina se podía observar a dos personas trabajar arduamente por la cena, en otro lado de la casa se podía ver a un pelinegro preso en sus pensamientos.

"_Creo que fui muy duro con ella, no era la manera de responderle, sabiendo que su manera de entender es como la de una niña, pero no puedo, mi orgullo no me permite decirle que lo siento…"_

—Sasuke te traje a tu habitación la cena…esto… puedo entrar —llamó Naruko nerviosa detrás de la puerta a Sasuke.

—Pasa.

La chica de ojos cielo entro en la habitación del muchacho en donde hace unos momentos habían discutido y dejo la comida en la mesa, _"Es ahora o nunca"_ pensó para sí misma.

—Sa...Sasuke —titubeó, estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que tragarse su orgullo, se sentó a su costado viendo la cara de sorpresa del otro — Yo quería decirte que lo siento.

—No importa ya paso, olvídalo —alejó su mirada, eso no es lo quería decir, él quería decir que lo sentía pero su orgullo se lo impedía, "_maldito orgullo_" pensó.

—Yo se que estas muy ocupado con eso de la raíz Ambu, Itachi me dijo que era muy importante para ti y fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte buscarte pelea por algo insignificante, quiero que aceptes mis disculpas.

—Hmph —dejo escapar ese sonido de sus labios.

—Lo tomaré como un sí, significa que somos amigos verdad —miró al chico para después lanzarse sobre él para darle un abrazo que casi lo deja en el piso.

—No te me pegues mucho… es incomodo —volteó su rostro, no quería que la Uzumaki notará el leve sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, en toda su vida ninguna chica lo había abrazado así, él había escapado de sus fansgirl para evitar que lo abrazasen, y esta era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía, se sentía un poco… ¿avergonzado?, era extraño admitirlo pero sí.

—Pero estoy muy feliz —se separo del Uchiha— supongo que no es lo tuyo ser expresivo ¿no?

—Hmph —salió de los labios del peli negro.

La rubia sonrió, ahora se daba cuenta de que el "Hmph" de Sasuke significaba "sí"—Bueno Sasuke ya no te voy a interrumpir más, sigue haciendo tus trabajos, volveré para dormir —se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y salió.

Sasuke dejo aún lado sus cosas y miró la bandeja con la comida, olía exquisito, agarro sus palillos y pronunció un leve "Itadakimasu" y probó la comida, sin duda alguna el que había preparado ese platillo era su hermano Itachi, probó el té que tenía a un lado de la bandeja, era muy delicioso, pero no era su hermano el que lo preparó, su hermano era un desastre haciendo el té, entonces fue…¿Naruko?, "_así que Tenshi-sama sabe hacer algo bueno_" cruzó ese pensamiento por su mente. Miró la ventana habían nubes negras, quizá hoy llueva mucho.

Por otro lado una rubia se encontraba en el comedor con el mayor de los Uchihas cenando. Naruko miró a Itachi, se parecía mucho a Sasuke excepto por el cabello y las dos líneas que marcaban su mejillas, algo le vino a la mente a la revoltosa ángel _"si Sasuke tiene fansgirl, Itachi también tendrá o el quizás tenga novia, voy a preguntarle_"—Itachi.

—Si Naruko-sama.

—Te puedo preguntar algo personal.

—Por supuesto que sí —dejo sus palillos a un lado y centro su atención en la Uzumaki.

— ¿Tú has tenido fansgirl como las tiene Sasuke?

—Sí —respondió extrañado por la pregunta, observo como la rubia tenía ojos de "cuéntame más", rió y después dijo —pero no son tan obsesivas como las de Sasuke será porque ya son maduras.

—No pareces tan viejo Itachi, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho años.

—Solo me ganas por dos años o más o menos —rió— pero hay algo más que quisiera saber.

—Dime, cuál es tu duda Naruko-sama.

—Tú… ¿has tenido novia?

—No, aún no encuentro a la mujer indicada para mí y que me dices tú Naruko-sama ¿has tenido novio?— preguntó curioso Itachi.

—Yo...no he tenido novio —habló un poco sonrojada, esa pregunta era un poco vergonzosa para ella —Yugito onee-chan siempre decía que con mi mal carácter espantaría a G… a los ángeles, así que supongo que por eso no tengo novio —se rió con nerviosismo casi se le sale algo que no debía decir.

—Tal vez a alguien si le guste tu carácter Naruko-sama —habló serenamente Itachi, él se había dado cuenta del repentino nerviosismo de la rubia, pero lo pasaría por alto tal vez le incomodaban este tipo de preguntas.

—Tal vez… bueno ahora tengo mucho sueño —dijo bostezando la rubia —me voy a dormir, adiós Itachi nos vemos mañana —tenía que salir rápido del comedor no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa tan rápido como pudo y recordó que no le habían asignado una habitación, supuso que ese día también dormiría con Sasuke. Se estaba acercando a la habitación y escucho un sonido muy extraño que provenía de afuera, corrió rápido a la habitación de Sasuke, llegó a la puerta y abrió de un solo golpe la puerta y otra vez sonó ese extraño ruido, miró a todos lados de la habitación y vio que en la cama estaba Sasuke frotándose los ojos con las manos y dijo "que paso" muy adormilado.

—Sasuke escuchaste eso, sonó algo afuera como "Prum"—habló haciendo extrañas señas y mímicas con sus manos.

—No logro enten…—fue interrumpido por el sonido de un rayo a lo lejos.

—Eso eso sonó Sasuke ¿Qué es? ¿Nos están atacando? —preguntó preocupada Naruko.

—Eso es un trueno, es típico de las tormentas Tenshi-sama, no me digas que nunca has presenciado una —río un poco, no sabía que Tenshi-sama no conocía las tormentas pero recordó que vivía en el cielo supuso que hay era muy soleado.

—Nunca he visto una y no sabía que era —hiso un puchero infantil y se acerco a donde se encontraba Sasuke —Oye hazte un lado voy a pasar.

— ¿Ah?...— puso una expresión de confusión.

—Sasuke donde crees que voy a dormir —habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —nunca me dijiste donde dormiría.

"_Con todo el trajín de hoy se me olvido comprarte un futón, y tampoco se lo encargue a Itachi porque en la tarde se fue a una misión y regreso hace unas horas_" pensó—Solo será por hoy, mañana te conseguiré un futón.

Sasuke arrimó sus piernas para dejar pasar a la Uzumaki, pero ella pierde el equilibrio al escuchar un fuerte trueno, esto hace que se caiga encima de Sasuke, haciendo que sus rostros estén muy cerca, Sasuke se sonroja porque puede sentir el aliento de la rubia en sus labios y sus cabellos rozar en sus mejillas, esto no es notado por ella ya que se encuentran a oscuras y solo ilumina el cuarto la luz de la luna, Naruko también siente que algo se calienta en sus mejillas rápidamente se separa de Sasuke para recostarse en el futón dándole la espalda, el peli negro se encuentra con la respiración muy agitada, no sabe que le está pasando, lleva sus manos a su rostro y nota que está caliente, esta sensación jamás la había sentido con nadie, en su mente imaginaba el rostro de la rubia cerca al suyo, miró a Naruko por el rabillo del ojo, _¿habrá sentido lo mismo que yo?_ Pensó.

Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Naruko, no quería mirar a Sasuke porque sabía que su rostro estaba todo rojo, "_odiosos rayos no ce porque Monogoto no kami-sama los creó"_ pensó.

En el cuarto nadie hablaba, lo único que reinaba era el sonido de la lluvia caer en el techo de la casa de los Uchiha, parecía que los truenos habían cesado pero a veces la naturaleza engaña y da una mala jugada y esta vez no fue la excepción, sonó un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores que hizo que la rubia se volteara y abrazará a Sasuke, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Le temes a los rayos Tenshi-sama —se burló un poco.

—No…—contestó, pero otra vez se escuchó un rayo y ella se aferró más a Sasuke —bueno…sí —Naruko recordó que Sasuke le dijo que no le gustaba que se le apegaran mucho y decidió soltarse lentamente.

—Quédate así Tenshi-sama.

—Pero tú me dijiste antes que no…

—Sé muy bien lo que te dije, pero no quiero escuchar tus gritos en la madrugada, solo será por esta vez.

—Gracias en verdad, sabes no paró de causarte problemas primero fue en la tarde y ahora esto yo realmente…

—No te disculpes no es necesario, sabes lo de la tarde yo…—_"vamos tengo que decirlo trágate tu maldito orgullo Sasuke"_ pensó —lo siento no era la forma de contestarte.

—Sasuke…sabía que tenías tu corazoncito —habló divertida pero en el fondo sorprendida, ya que Sasuke no era de las personas que se disculpan con facilidad.

—No abuses Tenshi-sama.

—Creo que a veces me paso, bueno ahora si a dormir.

—Sueña con los truenos Naruko.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre —dijo alegre —siempre me dices Tenshi-sama.

—No exageres.

—Eso significa que me tienes más estima, tal vez nos podemos volver mejores amigos Sasuke.

—Lo que tú digas, ahora si déjame dormir —Sasuke podía sentir como Naruko lo abrazaba buscando protección en él, "_tal vez las tormentas son buenas_" pensó para si mismo.

Pronto los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, ese día había sido muy agotador para ambos y no sabían que cosas más les esperaban.

**Watashi no Tenshi .:. Sasuke x Naruko .:. Rena Sabaku no**

—No sabes donde esta —preguntó rapeando

—No no lo sé, ya busque por todas partes, incluso fui al palacio Uzumaki y no la pude hallar ¿Dime qué hacemos?— respondió esta.

—Yugito onee-sama tranquila, primero tenemos que informar a Monogoto no kami-sama sobre esto.

—Pero Bee tú no lo entiendes, si Monogoto no Kami-sama se entera, me va a castigar ya que yo soy la encargada de velar por ella.

—Entonces busquémosla en otro lado —habló Killer Bee

—Creo que se en donde puede estar, pero necesito contactarme con uno de los ángeles que está en la tierra.

—Dime quien es yo lo hare.

—Busca a Gaara tal vez Naruko se fue tras de él...

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpa por la demora, realmente lo siento pero espero que disfrutes de este capítulo de Watashi no Tenshi y por favor no me mates por no ser puntual no olvides que si tienes duda, alguna corrección, no dudes en ponerlo en un review o mandármelo por mensaje privado, ojala lo disfrutes.

Se agradecen los reviews:

Obito no Tenshi

Guest

Narufem

Maga oscura

Y ¡nos vemos en los próximos capítulos! Un beso.

Psdt: si sigues mi otra historia ¿acuerdo o amor? esto va para ti, pronto lo actualizare, bueno ¡ya nos vemos!


End file.
